


Against the Odds

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Shocking Awakening [7]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Shocking Awakening [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413154
Kudos: 10





	Against the Odds

DJ could tell something was a bit off with you and Dean when he got home the following day, but didn’t ask about it. While Dean helped the kids with their things, you spoke to Sam. “He wants me to teach him.” You said softly.

“Wow.” He smiled. “Did he say why?” Sam always knew that you were good for Dean, and had been one of the few that thought you’d beat the odds.

“We were talking, and he blurted that out. I was taken off guard. I showed him pictures, told him about us- about dating, DJ, me telling him under the stars, him promising me forever… Everything.” There were tears in your eyes as you thought of all the emotions from the night before.

Sam hugged you quickly, kissing the top of your head. “How’d he react?” Dean wasn’t always the most predictable when it came to emotions.

You smiled. “Told me he’ll promise me forever again, under the stars, when he feels it’s right. I told him he didn’t have to, but… He wants to.” It warmed your heart. “Last night he slept on the couch. Said he was putting himself in the doghouse since I was being so forgiving.” You chuckled lightly, wiping your cheek.

He laughed, picturing that conversation. “Sounds like him. What about tonight?” Sam asked, knowing that things were probably tense.

“We’ll continue to share a bed, and I’ll be explaining a simplified version of all this to DJ at dinner. He looked so broken when Dean said he didn’t know who the kids were.” You sighed. Sleeping by his side, but nothing more was going to be hard. However, working on your husband’s memories and love was first.

Hearing footsteps, you looked behind you, smiling when you saw Dean carrying Joey out. “There’s mommy.” He said gently to the little girl as the two of them reached you.

You reached out, taking her as she reached for you. “But, I will let you guys go. Good luck. Call me if you need to. We’ll gladly take the kids if you need a night.” Sam smiled.

After everyone said goodbye, he kissed Joey on the cheek and left, leaving a very loud silence.


End file.
